Isn't she lovely?
by Frauleinpoppins
Summary: It was the beginning of winter and the wonderful, but chaotic, celebration was over. Fräulein Maria Rainer and Captain Georg Von Trapp were now husband and wife. The Captain starts thinking about Maria as she sleeps in his arms.
Slowly, the sun was beginning to rise and the gradual light made Georg stir. He began to feel confused; there was a slight weight on his chest and an arm draped across him. After a slight moment of panic, he slowly began to realise who it was and why they were there; he began to smile.

As he lie with this beautiful creature in his arms, he began reminiscing their brief time together.

* * *

 _It had been the beginning of the summer holidays when she arrived. The Von Trapp children were in need of a new governess. Captain Von Trapp was becoming desperate. He had employed his eleventh governess last week and she was gone the same day. 2 hours, a new record. He'd hope the next would be an improvement of the last one. I mean, why wouldn't she, she was from the convent. Georg's last hope. What he wasn't expecting was the brazen young girl, in a horrible dress, standing before him..._

 _It was the day he came back from Vienna. She was frustrated, he was angry. She cared so much about his children, she even risked being sacked to stand up for them. Something snapped; he was no longer angry. There was something about her that day, something Georg couldn't quite put his finger on..._

 _She emerged from the stairs in a beautiful, baby blue, chiffon dress. It had ruffle sleeves and had a subtle floral pattern. She looked positively breathtaking. She slowly walked down the steps and smiled at each child as they looked at her with awe. Then she looked to him with a timid smile and a twinkle in her eye._

 _It was that moment he realised. He was in love with her._

* * *

Every time he looked at her, it felt like the first time. She was stunning. How could he be so lucky? Most can't always find love once, and here he was entangled with his beautiful young wife, the morning after their wedding, with as much love, possibly even more, as the first.

He loved everything about her.

First, there was that smile. The smile that was brighter than the sun. The smile that would always lighten up his day. That smile was the catalyst of this beautiful feeling.

Those eyes. Those beautiful pools of blue that he often found himself lost in. The eyes that sparkled like sapphires whenever she smiled. The window to her sadness, that he would, one day, try his best to resolve.

The short hair. The golden pixie cut that made her the perfect balance of adorable and irresistible. It was very unconventional for a young lady to have such short hair, but she wasn't your ordinary young lady.

Then there was her figure. How perfect it fits into his when they embrace. How beautiful it looked in the early hours of the morning, sun light making her glow, as if she were an angel, as she slept.

Those hands. How delicate and dainty they were. Her thin and fragile fingers. The simple, but beautiful no less, band that now resided on her left hand. How it fascinated him watching her strum her beloved guitar or the way she tenderly caressed his chest as she slept.

Those lips. That delicious, perfect, pink pout.

That lovely soprano voice. That beautiful bird like voice. The melodic way she would say his name. Even hearing her hum, brought him solace...

Georg was pulled out of his reverie when he felt Maria stir in his arms. Feeling her move slightly so her head was now snuggled into his shoulder, he peppered her eyelids with kisses until they began to flutter, and then continued to kiss her forehead and finally her nose.

"Good morning." Maria half whispered, half yawned.

"Good morning, my darling." Georg replied, softly.

"Yesterday was so wonderful, I find it hard to believe it wasn't a dream." Maria gushed. She could feel the colour of her cheeks burn and rise as she realised the double meaning behind her statement. He could feel Maria turn over onto her stomach to face him. He looks so handsome when he has only just woken up, she thought,

Maria gave Georg that same shy smile that made her eyes sparkle and Georg felt like he was going to melt. She was adorable.

Georg was an incredibly lucky man.


End file.
